Sam's new friends
by dannyphantomfangirl11
Summary: Sam comes back from England looking a lot different. She also has new "friends" that Danny gets jealous of. *I suck at summaries* Remember R
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! Its my 2nd story and well umm I dunno I guess I wanna see Danny get jealous cuz he is so cute when he is. **

**-Danny walks into room- "So Mel you think I am cute when I am jealous huh?"**

**"What ugh Danny go get your ears check cuz I did not say that!" **

**"Then why are you blushing? Just admit it you think I am cute! Say it, say it, say it!"**

**"No, I am not going to say that. You don't own me." **

**"Well uh actually you don't own ME or any of the characters so..."**

**"Oh yea your right." **

**WELLLLL I don't own any of there characters all Butch Hartman. My plot though.**

Danny Fenton was standing in front of his high school waiting for a certain goth girl. He hadn't see her all summer because her parents had taken her to England for the whole break to visit her grandparents.

Daniel Fenton also known has Danny Phantom couldn't wait to see his best friend aka secret crush. Yes, he had developed some feelings for her over the past 3 years. He liked her in his freshman year, but his feelings kept growing stronger over the years.

Danny was freaking out! Why was he so nervous to see his best friend? Things shouldn't be awkward between them they had know each other since they were kids in preschool.

"Danny?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

He looked up to see who had said his name. At first he didn't recognize her. She had silky, black hair that went down to her waist. Bangs the swooped over her amethyst eyes and she was wearing black fitted pants with a purple shirt that went just below her rib cage. At the same time he would know this girl anywhere. His long lost friend. Sam Manson.

It felt like his throat had closed up and he forgot how to say anything. He just stared at her comparing to how she looked last year. Was it possible for my Sam to have grown into a beautiful women over a couple months?

"Danny, do I get a hug?" Sam broke him out of his trance.

"Oh my god, Sam. I am so sorry. Its just that...your...I mean...uhh." Danny couldn't find the right words to say.

She cut him off with a chuckle. And just hugged him. Danny wasn't the only one freaking out about changes. Sam had noticed big differences in Danny too. He grew a lot over summer and his muscles seemed to get more defined. He still had that messy raven hair and the beautiful baby blue eyes that mesmerized her every time she saw them.

"Looks like the love birds have rejoiced again." Both Danny and Sam pulled apart to see the techno geek leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Har har very funny Tucker," Sam said with sarcasm dripping from every word she said. "God, I can't believe I missed that annoying sense of humor!"

"I missed you too, but not as much as Danny over here," Tucker said as he gave Sam a brotherly hug. " How was your summer, Sam?"

The trio walked into the school together. Danny and Tuck to the sides and Sam right in the middle. It was just like old times. Like nothing had changed. Well not yet of course.

"Actually, it was amazing. I met a few people. All guys really. Kinda weird right?" she said.

Tucker snickered inside his head. 'Oh man where Sam's new friends in for a treat. They were probably gonna get a chance to meet Danny Phantom.'

**Otayyy. Well there is my first Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. But first I have some thing really important to say**

**-Danny comes back in room- "Can I say it please Mel please?" **

**"No"**

**"Please"**

**"No"**

**"Please"**

**"Fine."**

**"Yay!"**

**-Danny just stands there-**

**"Idiot aren't you gonna say it?"**

**"Oh yea, well Mel and I just wanna thank PhanGirl135 for all the tips for the story"**

**-Danny makes a heart with his hands and mouths the words 'I love you' to PhanGirl135**

**Stay tuned for Chap. 2 and remember Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii! Chapter 2. **

**Once again I don't own anything only the plot!**

**Enjoy :)**

Danny felt his heart crush. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to collapse. There was this little voice in his head saying 'Why don't you just go fly to their houses and scare the crap out of them and make sure they stay away from _your _girl.'

The jealous halfa couldn't help but smirk at the thought of them screaming like little girls. That would be an enjoyable moment for Danny.

Tucker saw the smile on Danny's face and couldn't help but try to make the situation really awkward. So that was exactly what Tuck was gonna do.

"What are you thinking about Danny? Huh? Thinking about little Sammi over here naked?" Tucker got ready to run for it in case Sam was gonna blow up on him.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam screamed.

Tucker ran away as fast as he could to his first period. He ran away laughing with his face all red. 'Leave those two alone to catch up.' He thought.

"I am going to kill that little geek!" Sam muttered under her breath.

"Haha," Danny chuckled nervously, "So who were those friends you were talking about?" He asked.

Sam turned a deep scarlet. Were her ears deceiving her or did Danny sound jealous? Should I tell them how I met them or do I just tell him their names?

"I met a lot of people," Sam started. "But the two guys that I am really good friends with are Zac Gorton and Michael Drew."

Danny already hated them just by knowing their names. He felt his eyes flash neon green. He tried to get to know a little more about the two idiots that were trying to take his Sam. Danny found out that Zac Gorton played guitar and was a star baseball player for his school in England. Zac also had a girlfriend, so Danny hated him just a little less. Sam showed Danny a picture of Zac and his girlfriend, Alicia. Zac was tall and had sandy blonde hair with piercing green eyes.

"Zac is cool. I know he looks like a stuck up pretty boy, but actually he reminds me of Tuck. Annoyingly funny and dorky." Sam laughed.

That only left Michael Drew. Michael was single and was a ladies man according to Sam. He was a lead singer in a rock band. Michael seemed more of Sam's type. Sam showed Danny and picture of them two together.

He was good looking. He was a few inches taller than Sam. He had jet black hair and grey eyes. Michael or Mikey like Sam called him was smart in school, but had a bad boy reputation.

Danny knew he wouldn't like him at all. By the way Michael had his arm wrapped around Sam's arm in the picture he could tell that Michael thought of Sam as more than a friend.

Danny couldn't help but be jealous of the guy that got to spend the entire summer with the girl he was in love with. At least Michael probably wouldn't ever see her again.

"Oh Danny, Michael is moving to Amity Park!" Sam said.

**Well there is chapter 2! Remember R&R **

**I will try to get chapter 3 in by Thurs. **

**Bye Phans! Love, Mel**


End file.
